Some mobile computing devices display application cards that correspond with applications. The application cards may correspond with applications that are installed on the mobile computing device (i.e., native applications). Alternatively, the application cards may correspond with applications that are hosted on the web (e.g., web applications, for example, web pages). The application cards display information that is typically displayed by their corresponding application. Most application cards are created manually. Furthermore, most application cards are application-specific. Hence, creating application cards can be a laborious activity. Due to the amount of work involved in creating an application card, many applications do not have corresponding application cards. Therefore, there is a need to efficiently generate application cards for applications.